


Wilted

by musingsofatransboy



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, Angst, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Autistic Moritz Stiefel, Canonical Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Deaf Character, Deaf West Cast, Demisexual Ilse Neumann, Ernst is deaf, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gray-ace Moritz, Hanschen isn’t too douchey, Have fun with this fic bitches, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Melchior tries to be helpful, Melchritz is there but nothing comes of it, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, So much angst, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Underage Rape/Non-con, Wendla is HOH, more tags to come, moritz is deaf, now for the fun tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingsofatransboy/pseuds/musingsofatransboy





	Wilted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am frühen Morgen, wenn der Tau in kristallinen Kugeln auf das Gras fällt, ist Dad reinste Ding, das die Erde an diesem Tag ziert, die Geister, die herauskommen?

_‘The grass. How lust beneath leaden boots, a bed for the silver drops of dew that lay like dormant tears upon a chromium cheek. They house the secrets whispered in the fields, lingering... lingering...’_


End file.
